1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates aroma diffusing night lamp system and more particularly, to an angle-adjustable aroma diffusing night lamp system that allows easy adjustment of the electrical plug relative to the lamp socket to one of a series of angular positions within a predetermined range.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional night lamp does not allow adjustment of the angular position of the two parallel metal prongs of their electric plugs to fit different indoor installation requirements.
There are night lamps with an added aroma diffusing function. These night lamps combine an angle-adjustable night lamp unit and an aroma diffuser unit. When the night lamp unit of a night lamp is connected to a city power supply outlet, the radiating heat from the night lamp unit heats an aromatic substance, for example, essential oil in the aroma diffuser unit into vapor, providing a romantic atmosphere and enhancing the value of use of the night lamp.
Although conventional aroma diffusing night lamps allow adjustment of the installation angle of the night lamp unit, their angle-adjustable structure wears quickly with use or is difficult to be adjusted to the accurate angle. After installation, the applied essential oil may fall from the lampshade accidentally.
Further, regular aroma diffusing night lamps commonly use an incandescent lamp bulb to emit light and to heat the supplied aromatic substance. The heating efficiency of an incandescent lamp is low. Further, the aroma diffuser unit of a regular aroma diffusing night lamp is less stable. In consequence, a gap may be produced in the electric conducting structure, affecting the performance of electric conductivity. Further, regular aroma diffusing night lamps have no means to seal the electric conducting component parts. If the aromatic fluid leaks out, a short circuit accident may occur.
U.S. Ser. No. 12/698,610 discloses an adjustable night lamp system, issued to the present inventor, entitled “AROMA DIFFUSING NIGHT LAMP SYSTEM HAVING AN ANGLE-ADJUSTABLE ELECTRIC PLUG”, which comprises an electrical plug unit, which includes housing having a stepped rear coupling portion and an electrically insulative locating block tightly fitted into a front opening of the electrically insulative plug housing to hold first and second metal conducting blades and a grounding prong, a lamp socket unit for holding a lamp bulb and transferring electric current from the electrical plug unit to the lamp bulb for causing the lamp bulb to emit light, and a collar configured subject to the configuration of the stepped rear coupling portion of the electrically insulative plug housing and coupled to the stepped rear coupling portion and affixed to the lamp socket unit to secure the lamp socket unit to the electrical plug unit and to allow adjustment of the angle of the lamp socket unit relative to the electrical plug unit.
U.S. Ser. No. 12/911,939 discloses an adjustable night lamp system, issued to the present inventor, entitled “ANGLE-ADJUSTABLE NIGHT LAMP ASSEMBLY FOR AROMA DIFFUSING NIGHT LAMP SYSTEM”, which comprises a lamp socket, a light emitting device mounted in the top side of the lamp socket, an electric plug rotatably coupled to the lamp socket and a lampshade surrounding the light emitting device and having a top trough that holds an aromatic substance that gives off a pleasant smell when heated by heat energy from the light emitting device during its operation”.